lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Balor of the Blue Mountains/The List of Dwarven Wiki Users
Here is a list of Dwarves. If you are a Dwarven player, comment like so. It doesn't matter whether your prefered Dwarven Faction hasn't been added yet. Minecraft Name: Faction: Titles: Cities & Tribes You Rule: Weapons: Tactics: Targets: Favorite Things: Most Hated Things: Why You're A Dwarf (include reasons for specific faction): Once you comment I'll add you. Also, post a like to the profile of other Dwarven wiki members. ''--------The List of Dwarven Players--------'' 1. Balor of the Blue Mountains Minecraft Name: LordBalor Faction: Blue Mountains Titles: Lord of Belegost, Co-Ruler of Blue Mountains Cities & Tribes You Rule: Belegost and the Broadbeam Dwarves Weapons: Blue-Dwarven Battleaxe, Spear, and Poisoned Dagger Tactics: Ambush and Surprise, with much espionage Targets: Angmar and Gundabad Orcs Favorite Things: Sarlliun, A Good Book, Pouches, Elven Smithy, Exploding Termites Most Hated Things: Griefers, Server Admins, Trashers of Hobbit Holes, Turncoats & Traitors Why You're a Dwarf: I've always loved the deep underground, mining, the color blue, and water. The Blue Mountains Dwarves have all of these, plus two major canon cities, an amazing national hero, Azaghal, and a completely safe homeland. They're right by my favorite Elven faction, the Elves, and my second favorite human faction, the Rangers. They also have a lovely source of Quendite for Galvorn right next to their homeland, which contains Dwarven forges for forgign galvorn. 2. Thorin Stonehelm Minecraft Name: tac414 Faction: Durin's folk Titles: Lord of Moria (on third age server) Cities & Tribes You Rule: Moria (on third age server) Weapons: Axes (of course), a sword and a warhammer Tactics: use superior troops to break through the center of my enemies' lines, or ambush and surprise Targets: Gundabad, angmar, dol guldur Favorite Things: lotr, axes, dwarven mines (either kind). Most Hated Things: traitors, liars, griefers, admins who do their job badly Why You're A Dwarf: i have always loved the dwarves in canon and my love for them has grown as i have learned more about them. especially the longbeards, in canon they lost their homeland at least 3 times (gundabad, moria and erebor) they have endured so many tragedies and yet the long beards always rise again stronger than before. 3. dinopizzagamer Minecraft Name: curlydino Faction: Hopefully dwarves soon Titles: Adventurer (who is usually very hungry) Cities & Tribes You Rule: None Weapons: A wooden or stone sword Tactics: Ambush, trying not to starve Targets: Orcs standing in my path to the Blue Mountains Favorite Things in LotR Mod: Alcoholic beverages, exploding termites, generated structures Most Hated Things: Internet trolls, starving, players who troll you by killing you when you're starving Why You're A Dwarf: I just really enjoy there story of reclaiming their homeland. Also blue is one of my favorite colors, so I like the Blue Mountain Dwarves. Basicly I'm a noob. Minecraft Name: GandalfTurquoise Faction: Red Mountains (Stiffbeards) Titles: Lord of the Stiffbeards Cities & Tribes You Rule: Barazagûr (Dwarvish for 'Red caverns'), the capital of the Stiffbeards; the Stiffbeard Dwarves Weapons: Dwarven warhammer, High elven bow Tactics: Bash and shoot Targets: Angmar, Dol Guldur and Gundabad. Easterlings when added. Favorite Things: Sarncaran, The ring of Barazagûr (yes, that's a thing), Dwarven forge, Stalagmites, Berries Most Hated Things: Griefers, Gundabad orcs, people who swear on servers and server resets that destroy my huge cities. Why You're a Dwarf: Minecraft is most associated with dwarven culture: mining and crafting. I also love the Red Mountains as they have more ores, no current enemies and beautiful scenery. They will also eventually be many other interesting factions in this area...